1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display apparatus containing a flat display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No, 2007-199705 discloses a plasma display apparatus suitable for enlargement of screen. This plasma display apparatus includes a panel which serves as a display screen, a chassis, and a front panel protection cover which covers the front surface of the panel. The front protection cover includes a front panel frame having an opening portion, a protection plate made of a resin, glass or the like, and mounted in the opening portion, and a protection plate holding hardware which holds the protection plate from an inner side.
In this plasma display apparatus, the protection plate is mounted onto the front panel frame while being sandwiched between the rim of the opening portion and the protection plate holding hardware.
It should be noted here that some large-screen television sets employ a double-sided adhesive tape to fix the front panel frame and the protection plate together. Here, when such troubles occurs as dust enters between the front panel frame and the protection plate and a scratch made on the front panel frame during the assembly, the front panel frame and the protection plate are detached from each other and then rebuilt together. During this operation, the protection plate is removed against the adhesive force of the double-side tape, and therefore the protection plate is warped or the adhesive of the double-side tape remain on the front panel frame and the protection plate in some cases. In such cases, the front panel frame and the protection plate are no longer usable and must be disposed in many cases, creating such a waste during the manufacturing process.